Vocaloid Legacy: a Story Collection
by RiaHiromishimo
Summary: Yes, I know it has a cheesy title... BUT READ ANYWAY! LOL many different pairings and stuff... so ya...
1. Fear Garden

_**A/N: Hello! Ri-Chan here... I am doing a story collection: my adaptations of some Vocaloid songs! So, read on!**_

* * *

**STORY #1: FEAR GARDEN  
Starring: KAGAMINE RIN**

* * *

_"Although five fingers are very pretty, occasionally there'll be four..."_

* * *

"Oniisan!" Rin squealed, a tiny, blond 13-year-old.

"Oh, hello, Rin!" Rin's 'Oniisan', Len, replied. They were twins, Len was the older one.

"Where is everybody?"

"I... Don't know Rin..." Len answered sadly. Everyone had gone missing lately, all of their friends. Len made sure to watch out for Rin so she wouldn't disappear too.

Rin got close to Len and whispered in his ear, "**I know where they are.**"

Len stopped in his tracks. "WHAT? WHY DIDN'T YOU LET ME KNOW EARLIER? TAKE ME TO THEM, RIN!"

"**Are you sure?**"

"Yes! NO MORE STALLING!"

Rin smiled and grabbed Len's hand and ran to their house. _What would they be doing here... Who cares! I will get to see my friends again... Where did they go? Why are they here now? So many questions... _Len though, almost insane.

Rin dragged him inside. Then through the living room and the kitchen. Then into the back yard...

What met Len's eyes was not what he expected. He hadn't been in the backyard for months. There were... HANDS growing from the ground... Decaying fingers here and there... With a tag saying WHO they were.

"Rin... What..."

Rin laughed hysterically. "**WHAT DO YOU THINK, LEN? THIS IS MY GARDEN...**" Rin's face grew serious. "**I ONLY NEED ONE MORE.**"

Len screamed as he saw the tags of his best friends: Kaito, Gakupo, Meiko, Miku, Neru, Teto and Haku.

"**LEN...**" Rin whispered. Len looked in horror at his younger twin, the twin he knew to be the most innocent person on Earth 5 minutes ago.

"**Would you like to be my newest addition?**"

* * *

The sun began to set over the small quiet town as fingers waved in the wind and a child's giggle echoed into the distance.

* * *

_**WOW! How'd you like my story?**_

_**Here is the PV:** watch?v=ZVFfeTIWWco_


	2. Bad End Night

_**A/N: Hello! Ri-Chan here... I am doing a story collection: my adaptations of some Vocaloid songs! So, read on!**_

* * *

**STORY #2: BAD ∞ END ∞ NIGHT**  
**Starring: HATSUNE MIKU**

* * *

_In the depths of a thick forest, a village girl has become lost.____  
Holding a letter with faded color, she reaches a mansion of the night._

_She knocks on the broken door of the eerie mansion._

* * *

"H-Hello?" Miku, a fifteen-year-old villager from Crypton pounded on a broken door of a mansion she had somehow found in a forest. _Ugh, I am SO lost... _She thought worriedly as she brushed her long teal locks back. The door creaked open, putting Miku into slight fear.

"Oh my, what happened to you? Come in, come in. Hurry! Hurry!" A purple-haired man in a butler suit ushered her into the eerie mansion. Miku hesitantly walked inside.

"Welcome, to this mysterious mansion..." a green-haired maid stood by the entrance. Two small children, maybe 12, both had blonde hair and grins.

"Party! Party!" they giggled in unison.

"Pour some wine, Gakupo," A blue-haired man ordered as beautiful woman with short brown hair walked in with an elegant-looking pink-haired lady followed her. "You must have traveled a long way to arrive here, young lady," The blue hair man stated as Gakupo brought over the wine. "My name is Kaito. The brown-haired woman is Meiko, my wife, the pink-haired woman is Luka, my wife's best friend, the green-haired maid over there is Gumi, that butler is Gakupo, Gumi's half brother, and that blonde pair is Rin and Len."

"I-I'm Miku..." Miku stuttered. "I am from the villiage Crypton... I was sent to get firewood, and well... I guess I got lost..."

"Well, you are welcome to stay for one night, if you like..." Kaito sipped his wine.

"Um, that would be nice. Thank you. I am very grateful," Miku looked around then asked, "Rin and Len. Are they your children?"

"Oh no no no." Kaito replied. "They are dolls."

"Dolls?"

"Yes, sewn and created 12 years ago by a young woman who stayed here... To give us thanks, she gave us Rin and Len. You shall too, give us thanks, right young Miku?"

"Er, um, sure..." Miku answered. _Oh whatever, I'll give them my cat ears or something. They'll probably think they're great, they're just a bunch of loonies anyway. _She thought.

* * *

They partied, including Miku, who pretended to drink, but didn't. She watched as everyone had fun dancing, then she heard a faint,

"Pst, villiager," Rin whispered behind her.

"Huh?" Miku whipped her head around to see Rin and Len smiling.

"Let us..." Rin began.

"Share a secret with you..." Len finished.

_Whoa, they really are like twins, they finish each other's sentences... _Miku pondered.

"Take a look at the clock," Rin told her, and Miku swore she saw a star twinkling in Rin's eye.

Miku, frightened by the dolls, ran into a chamber. "Mrg, this door is really heavy..." Miku grunted as she pushed the heavy door in, only to see...

"Jesus, Jesus!" Miku shrieked. A pile of caskets! She looked around, each one had a label. "This one says, 'Lily Kokubunji... Time of Death: August 31, 2001'." Miku figured it out, "Oh my God. That was about 12 years ago, on my birthday! She created Rin and Len! They killed her..." Miku ran back towards the door.

_I have to get out of here, _thoughts raced through her mind as she panted, running back towards the others. She ended up in the opening, the music stopped, everyone staring. Rin and Len were clutching onto Meiko's legs as she muttered "Oh dear..."

Kaito stepped forward. He looked Miku straight in the eye and smiled.

"So you saw..."

"Danger, danger!" Rin and Len danced around Meiko and Luka.

"Don't be afraid, okay?" Gumi reassured in a creepy way as everyone closed in on Miku. She began to step back.

"Where are you going?" Gakupo chuckled a bit. They all stared at her and said,

"**Won't you please wait?**"

_The clock the dolls showed me! _Miku rushed over to the clock and grabbed the big hand. It was a knife! "This is my key to a happy ending!" Miku said as she raised the knife over the pursuing group.

* * *

_In the room that has quieted down, there's a mysterious shadow who received much applause.__  
"It was a great stage play tonight..." Picking up a letter, the shadow started crying._

* * *

_**WOW! How'd you like my story?**_

Here is the PV: watch?v=jQih8wmIn_M


End file.
